


Sweets For My Sweet, Sugar For My Poppy

by lucybeetle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: F/M, Kamen Rider Kink Meme, Oral Sex, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeetle/pseuds/lucybeetle
Summary: Kamen Rider Kink Meme prompt fill. Poppy wants to know where Hiiro's loyalties lie on her vs cake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for the Kamen Rider Kink Meme: "Hiiro giving Poppy oral sex. Cake may or may not be involved." Ultimately cake is involved, but only sort of tangentially. Sorry about that.

“Scalpel.”

“ _I_ want to cut it!” Poppy wailed.

Hiiro didn’t dignify that with an answer; just looked at her. She handed him her knife, and he cut two precise slices from the cake. He wished she wouldn’t pout at him like that. It should have been obvious to her as to anyone else that a Consultant Surgeon would cut with more skill than would a … well, a Poppy.

The flavour combination of matcha and raspberry was a good choice, just the right amount of sweet and bitterness to balance each other out, although he suspected Poppy had chosen it just because she liked pink and green. She was eating with her fingers and he wished she wouldn’t do that either, although it was kind of unavoidable because he’d taken her fork for himself. He handed her a piece of kitchen paper to wipe her hands with.

“Delicious!~” she said. Hiiro could almost hear little heart shapes reflected in her tone. “Right, Hiiro-kun?”

“Yeah.” He put his arm around her waist and gave her a little squeeze, grateful. Relationships between staff members reflected badly on the hospital and he was expected to set an example; so for now they were pretty much restricted to CR, at times like this when Hiiro’s father was occupied and Houjou was off his shift. Poppy didn’t seem to mind too much, and if she was happy, Hiiro could be too. She gave him feelings he hadn’t had in a long time, and had thought he might never have again.

Poppy pressed a big noisy kiss to his cheek, no doubt leaving a bright pink lipstick mark there. Hiiro’s mind tuned out her chattering. He was focusing on the cake. Although tasty, it was a little drier than he liked. He made a mental note to leave a review to this effect on the bakery’s website.

A hand with pink-painted nails smacked him in the nose. Hiiro recoiled, “Ouch!”

“You’re not listening to me!” Poppy cried.

“Yes I was. You said –” It dawned on him that he had no idea what she’d said. “You said the cake was delicious.”

“That was a long time ago, mooooouuuuu!” She flopped down beside him, her lower lip jutting so far that he could have tripped over it. “You like cake more than you like me!”

“That’s not true,” said Hiiro. Maybe it _was_ , in a way: cake was a reliable 100 on his scale of happiness, whereas love, in his experience, could range from zero to zillions. But despite the fact that Poppy was a video game character, he did care for her very deeply. The only problem apart from her being made of pixels was that she expected his full attention when they were together. If she felt he wasn’t giving it, she could become irritable fast.

Poppy glowered at him and didn’t say anything.

“OK, OK. I’m sorry.” Hiiro didn’t like apologising. He went to grumpily polish off the last of his slice of cake, only for her to grab his face and kiss him hard.

“I forgive you, po!” she said, and climbed up onto his lap.

Hiiro loved her openness, her hopefulness, the way she giggled. There were other things about Poppy that he didn’t love so much but those were less important, because he loved _her_. It would just be nice if she wouldn’t wriggle so much. His body was already beginning to react very positively to her.

“Poppy.” He pushed at her, trying to get her _off_ his lap or at least to move over a little.

“What?” Poppy swayed and reached out to steady herself, inadvertently applying more pressure near his crotch. She looked at him quizzically, then glanced down into his lap, “Ohhhh! You want to do it!”

“I didn’t say –” Hiiro began, but she was already pulling him down to the ground.

The cold floor tiles against his back added just enough discomfort to awaken his senses. Poppy’s breasts were pressing up against his chest and the material of her gloves gliding across his bare skin as she caressed him; stirring his nerves into overdrive. He usually tried to return the favour but the stimulation was almost a little _too_ much. It was difficult to focus on anything other than Poppy’s hands and kisses, and even that was asking a lot. She was grinding up against him, claiming his lips with her own, driving him towards delicious but embarrassingly fast oblivion.

It took him some time to regain his conscious mind, afterwards. He went into the CR’s little bathroom to dispose of his condom and begin cleaning himself up. He splashed his burning cheeks with water from the cold tap and tried not to listen to the nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him he should be working. When he went back through to the main room, Poppy was still sitting on the floor. She stretched out her arms for him, and he obligingly bent to give her a kiss.

That didn’t seem to be what she wanted. It was obvious from her expression that she’d been expecting something more. Cake, maybe. She hadn’t finished her slice.

Hiiro went to take the plate over to her. Poppy frowned, “Are we finished?”

“Yeah –” _Oh_. Of course. He’d been so overwrought, so consumed in her, that he hadn’t paid any attention to her own needs. He wasn’t Houjou, whose heart bled for every living thing; Hiiro believed in keeping his emotional distance from patients, and that most people ultimately weren’t worth his time. All the same, he wasn’t a selfish lover and more importantly he cared for her. He didn’t expect sex to be all about his pleasure while hers was optional.

“You _do_ like cake more than you like me.” Poppy’s shoulders slumped. She stood up and straightened her clothes without a word, then went to put her stockings back on.

“I said. That’s not true.” He went over to her, approaching slowly enough that she could move away from him if she wanted to, “Here?”

Hiiro gave her his hand, and she took it, though she still looked like she might be about to burst into tears. He couldn’t put her down on the cold floor, or on his coat, or anything else that they needed to keep clean. Instead he led her over to his chair and helped her sit down and raise her skirt above her waist.

He’d tried this only once or twice with Poppy, and only once or twice more before her. His skills certainly weren’t up to the level of his prowess at surgery or cutting cakes. All the same, he felt it was the best he could do to make it up to her, so he knelt down on the hard floor and buried his face between her legs. It wasn’t Hiiro’s favourite of tastes but he didn’t _dis_ like it either, and he’d meant what he’d said; she was more important to him.

He flicked his tongue in short movements at first, around her labia, trying to gauge her reactions by her breathing, warmth, the noises she made. Poppy reached out and gripped his hair; leaving him grateful for the little shock of pain that cut through the wooziness from his own orgasm so he could concentrate on her properly. Hiiro approached her clitoris cautiously, aware that she was as sensitive there as any other girl. She cried out and tugged on his hair again, a little _too_ hard this time, so he tried to alternate between hitting her clit directly and stimulating the area around it. He was pretty sure he could hear little gasps of what sounded like “pi po~” and “hup!” in between her cries and laboured breaths. Hiiro was a little surprised but took it as a positive sign and continued, wanting to show her he really did care about her.

“Hiiro –” she began, only to be interrupted with a sharp take of breath as he thrust his tongue inside her suddenly. She was pulling on his hair painfully tightly now, the knuckles of her other hand turning white as she clutched onto the edge of the seat. Hiiro tried to go directly for her sweet spot now so that she could finish up. Poppy didn’t need too much stimulation, after that; and she finished up with a deep, choking intake of breath. She’d ejaculated a little. He licked his lips, wanting to taste her on him, to remind himself how special she was to him and to be grateful for what he had. His jaw was beginning to ache now but he was satisfied at having got her off. Later, he might suggest they try it more often. She evidently liked it and in its own way it was just as intimate as fully having sex.

Poppy flopped down onto the ground beside him and snuggled up into his side. He ruffled her hair affectionately, letting her cling for a few moments before getting up to make sure the room looked in order. His father would be back soon and Hiiro would have to at least _pretend_ he and Poppy had been working. Without thinking, Hiiro took his plate and reached towards the cake. Poppy brightened at once, leaning over him, fluttering her eyelashes.

“Scalpel?” she said, and made to cut the cake.

Hiiro said, "No" and took the knife from her so he could cut them another slice each. He might love Poppy but that didn’t magically change the fact that he was better than her (and everyone else) at cutting through anything.

Her expression grew thoughtful as she chewed, “Do I taste like cake?”

“Maybe,” said Hiiro, pausing to take another bite – “I think you taste better,” he added, and watched her glow with the brightest of smiles.


End file.
